The main objective of this study is to determine the efficacy of consensus interferon retreatment in patients with chronic hepatitis C infection who have already been treated under protocol GCRC #938. Other outcomes to be measured include safety, response expressed in terms of PCR results, antibody formation and assessment of liver histology.